1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to the field of communications. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to providing permission-based access to sensitive personal information over a communication network.
2. Background Information
Traditionally, information access systems provide sensitive personal information to users of the access system without the knowledge of the owner of the sensitive personal information. Thus, certain sensitive personal information is provided to users of the access system that an owner would have preferred not been provided to users. The question of whether personal information being provided is owned by the person providing the personal information is also a factor.